


Meow

by berry_lix



Series: kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Cat Ears, Condoms, Dom Bang Chan, Exhibitionism, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Meowing, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Pet Play, Sub Hwang Hyunjin, Top Bang Chan, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_lix/pseuds/berry_lix
Summary: D6 ⋆⑅˚₊ pet play + exhibtionism“Remember, Kitten,” Chan speaks when they reaches the window, “Good kitties don’t know how to speak.”. alt title: “Kitten”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943758
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

> catboy hyunjin!! catboy hyunjin1!!
> 
> (btw [this](https://www.aliexpress.com/i/32803680218.html) was the collar I imagined while writing this hehe)
> 
> ✧
> 
> tw/cw: none :p
> 
> ✧

They were lucky to have gotten this hotel room in such little time but they only just got a break from work and were so horny they were putting orange juice in their cereal too focused on sex to notice what they’re doing. Of course, they couldn’t let the members know about the kinds of things they do.

“How does that feel?”

Chan slips his finger between the cold leather of the collar and the warm skin of the boy beneath him.

“Is it too tight?” he asks.

“No,” Hyunjin answers, kneeling prettily on the floor in front of him, “It feels just fine.”

Hyunjin wore a thick, baby pink collar with a gold hook and a gold heart-shaped lock. He was completely naked at his body had a natural peach blush to it.

Chan sighs. His finger could fit through with no problem and Hyunjin says he’s okay so he shouldn’t be so worried but he couldn’t risk hurting his baby.

“Hey,” hyunjin says fixing his cat ears in his hair, “you’re thinking too much. Just fuck me already,” he flashes Chan a smile to calm him down.

He finally relaxes. He always gets like this whenever they try something new, no matter how long they’ve been dating for. But Chan always calms down and returns to his normal, horny self once he’s inside him.

“Okay then,” his eyes shift, “ _Kitten_.”

Chan walks over to the bed and Hyunjin follows crawling on his hand and knees. He holds a long black leash in both hands. It was made of leather and was pretty simple. Hyunjin swallows dryly In arousal at the though of being pulled around with it. They looked like such sweet boys but their minds were almost always filled with dirty thoughts and ideas— filthy plans of things they can do to themselves and each other.

Hyunjin crawls until he’s right in front of his boyfriend again. He looks up at him through his eyelashes waiting for the next move.

Chan tugs on the hook of the collar with one finger, forcing Hyunjin’s face closer to this clothed cock. So close, he could just about smell how horny he was. He attaches the leash to the collar and wraps the leather around his fist. Chan pulls on the leash roughly causing Hyunjin’s face to fall into his crotch.

“Suck.”

Hyunjin immediately obeys.

His delicate fingers fumble with the strings on Chan’s sweatpants. Until his bottoms are down and kicked to the side somewhere beside them and towards the room door. Chan’s cock springs free and hits his bare abdomen. Hyunjin eyes go wide and his mouth waters. His toned abs and his hard cock were like a drug to him. It felt like years since he’s been able to touch his lover. The older boy tugs softly on the leash again in a way to tell him to hurry and he obeys again. Hyunjin’s hand reaches to hold Chan’s cock as he places kitten licks and open mouth kisses on the head. Chan throws his head back and hisses at the feeling.

Hyunjin wastes no time to have Chan’s cock in his mouth and almost fully down his throat. Although, he didn’t have much of a gag reflex, he still found it hard to fit all of Chan down his throat.

His mouth works on Chan’s cock like he’s begging for his cum but can’t verbally say it. Chan stands groaning and praising the pink haired boy while holding the leather that binds them together tightly in his fist.

“Good kitty…You suck me off so… _so fucking good_...”

Hyunjin moans around his dick at the praising words. He could feel himself getting harder at the pet name. But he knew better than to touch himself without Chan permission. He’s learned that lesson many times before. And though sometimes, Hyunjin wants to learn the lesson again, 8 o’clock in the morning wasn’t exactly the right time to Chan in such a mood.

Chan suddenly pulls the leash backwards and makes Hyunjin stop. He pouts up at the boy but doesn’t say a word.

“We’ve gotta be somewhere soon,” Chan says, “So come on, kitty.”

The red haired boy walks over to the large window holding the leash, pulling Hyunjin along. The window went from the ceiling to the floor and was wide open. The clear blue sky and fluffy white clouds made the perfect scenery for them. And the morning sun shines brightly into the room, so if anyone had looked up high enough or were looking from the building across from them, they’d have a perfect view of what they were doing.

“Remember, Kitten,” Chan speaks when they reaches the window, “Good kitties don’t know how to speak.”

Hyunjin’s eyes light up in arousal and excitement. He wants him to meow. This was something that he brought up tp his boyfriend before, only to be told he “wasn’t sure about it”.

Hyunjin watches as Chan rolls a condom on his cock and kneels down in front of him. They kiss before Chan’s rough hands are on his hips turning him to face the window. Hyunjin could barely get in a good view of the streets below him before Chan pushes his cock inside his asshole. The lubed condom making it easy.

Hyunjin moans out loud and lays down on his forearms so his ass pokes out in the air more.

Chan tries to make this fast and starts to pound into Hyunjin’s ass. The soft skin slapping against his body making the room sound even more lewd. Not only could people outside see them but if anyone were to pass by the door, they’d surely know what’s going on beyond the walls.

“A-Ah! M-Meow…” Hyunjin yells out, his breath fogging the cold glass.

Chan pulls on the leash as he fucks him. His hand turns red and his bicep flexes from how hard he’s holding it. Hyunjin takes all of him, moaning and meowing while getting filled and stretched, too in lust to care about his pride or his image. He could care less if anyone say or heard them right now— that would only make things better— he just wants his boyfriend’s cock.

Chan’s thrusts get sloppier but harder and faster. He was close.

“K-Kitten…”

Hyunjin had already came, spilling his semen on the carpet under them. So it was about time Chan had finished, too.

“Fuck!”

He pushes his cock in deep before pulling almost all the way out. Hyunjin’s hole tightened around his, hugging his dick.

“Meow! Me-Meow…!” Hyunjin moans out loudly.

Chan pulls out and roughly tears the condom off of him. He quickly jerks off his dick chasing his climax and in a few pumps he’s cumming all over Hyunjin’s cute ass.

Hyunjin mewls again at the hot feeling on his skin.

Chan calms down and reaches around Hyunjin”s neck to unleash him. They kiss passionately then Chan helps him stand and get to the bed so they can get cleaned up.

“Can we,” Hyunjin’s voice cracks a little, “ do this again sometime?”

Chan plays with the pretty and long pink hair.

“Of course… Kitten.”

✧

**Author's Note:**

> ⋆⑅˚₊ [twitter](https://twitter.com/alienjjuni)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/alienjjuni)
> 
> honey mustard has no damn business being _that_ good wtf????
> 
> ✧
> 
> (pls lemme know if u think there's something that should be warned about!)
> 
> ✧


End file.
